lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prank You Very Much
“'Prank You Very Much'” is the 23rd episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on November 25, 2013. This is the 43rd episode overall. Plot Bree is tired of being the target of the boys’ shenanigans and partners with Davenport to pull the ultimate prank. Story Adam plans to prank Chase again by setting up 50 (49.8) gallons of expired milk in his capsule, which would dump on him when he entered the capsule, but Bree gets it instead because Adam got mixed up with the capsules. Bree is tired of being on the receiving end of the boys’ pranks on each other and partners with Donald to pull the ultimate prank on them. Meanwhile, Leo's grandmother, Grandma Rose, visits and greatly disapproves of Janelle and her fashions and communication. Grandma Rose is accidentally pranked when she sat on the couch (which had been loaded with an airbag in an attempt to prank Adam and Chase), making her fly up to the ceiling, giving her a sprained ankle. Donald is punished by becoming her waiter. She has to use a scooter to move around. Tasha is also pranked by Chase and Adam after opening the refrigerator by getting ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise on her face, when it was to be for Bree. She then teams up with Bree to pull a prank on Chase and Adam. Leo programmed Grandma Rose's scooter GPS to go back home in Mission Creek so he and Janelle can spend time together. Bree and Tasha made cookies for the boys with salt instead of sugar and chocolate chips that are "not chocolate", but Chase became suspicious and scanned the cookies. Bree pretended to give up. Adam and Chase went to play video games but the game consoles got glued to their hands. Bree then switched on an overhead magnet pulling them up to the ceiling. Chase and Adam asked them to let them down and Bree pushed a tub full of Adam's expired milk below them and they both fell into the pool. Leo arrives back home and noticed that it's been hours since he programmed Rose's GPS but she still hasn't reached home yet. Donald tracked her and they both found out she went to Mission Creek, Illinois. Adam plays with the magnet by bringing some metal objects. Leo and Donald brought Grandma Rose back home. But with the magnet still on, Grandma Rose's scooter got attracted by the magnet. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Madison Pettis as Janelle *Telma Hopkins as Rose Triva * It would be nearly impossible for Chase to see the whoopy cushion on the chair since it was turned face the audience, however, he may have scanned the room. * This episode takes place in the month of November. Coincidentally, this episode aired in November. *This is the first thanksgiving prank episode, with the second being Face Off. * There were eight pranks featured on the show: the expired milk in Bree's capsule (intended for Chase), the slippery floor, the couch airbag (intended for Adam and Chase), the ketchup/mustard/mayo prank, the foreign matter cookies (this prank was intended for Adam and Chase but didn't work), glue on the video game controllers, the giant magnet, and the expired milk and meat in pool. * In the show, Mission Creek, California is a city, and there is another city named Mission Creek, which is in Illinois. * This episode is named from the common phrase, "Thank you very much!" * This episode reveals what Leo's and Janelle's first words were. Goofs * The controllers Adam and Chase gets glued to completely disappear when they are dunked into the pool. * Before Rose sits on the couch, she is seen tossing her purse on the couch, but when the air bag shoots her up, she is seen holding her purse. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Prank Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Fall Category:Prank-Themed Episodes Category:Recurring Cast Category:Guest Character Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Janelle Episodes Category:Rose Related Pages Category:Episodes with Rose Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Episodes with Tasha Category:Episodes written by Ken Blankstein Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Pages with quotes Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:November Episodes Category:Janelle Related Pages Category:Chadam Episodes